Dia de los Enamorados en Bajoterra
by Aist Elixie Fan Shane
Summary: Primero Navidad, después Halloween... Pascua? Son tan raros las celebraciones de la Superficie para los habitantes de BajoTerra. Pero parece pura casualidad que todos invitan a su pareja en el Día de San Valentín... One-shots de diversas parejas... espero que les guste! TwT
1. One-Shot Elixie

**Hola a todos! Feliz día de San Valentín! Del Cariño! Del amor y de la amistad! Espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla! **

**PD: en este fic, mi OC, (o sea yo. XD) Ya está con la banda de Shane. Y… Blakk ya fue derrotado. O sea este lleva lugar después del capítulo: "As dark as night" Que todavía no ha sido estrenado en Latinoamérica. ⌐⌐ que mal… lo estoy esperando… ya sé cómo termina todo Bajoterra pero quiero ver que es lo que hacen los personajes… ah….**

**Ok? Bueno, creo que ya entendieron. Ahora con el fic. Lol! Jejeje… me inspire en física fundamental…. ^.^**

* * *

Ahí estaban ambos jóvenes lanzadores, acostados en el suelo, tenían los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el viento rozaba suavemente por encima de sus cuerpos. Estaban descansando, pues por fin Blakk fue derrotado y fue enviado a las Cavernas Profundas junto al resto del ejército de Sulfur…

El joven Eli estaba, como siempre nervioso a la par de Trixie. Hacía ya un tiempo que los dos estaban más tiempo a solas, pero no eran algo grande, solamente eran simples mejores amigos.

Pero hoy era el día que Eli Shane iba a dar el primer paso con Trixie Sting, ya que Kord y Pronto insistían tanto sobre ese asunto…

– ¿Trixie?- pregunto el Shane abriendo los ojos para ver a su compañera.

– ¿Si Eli?

–Me preguntaba si… tu…– empezó a decir el joven.

– ¿sí?

–ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos conocimos y… am… no sé si a te gustaría….pero… tegustariasalirconmigo?- pregunto el Shane nerviosamente y a la velocidad de la luz, con un rubor que crecía rápidamente en sus mejillas.

La pobre chica Sting solo pudo oír salir conmigo… y se sonrojo un "poco".

–¿Disculpa?- pregunto la chica, intrigada a saber lo que de veras quería decir Eli.

El Shane suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras hablaba. – ¿T-Te gustaría salir… con… migo?- repitió el Shane lentamente, esperando un posible rechazo de la pelirroja pero…

–La verdad es que…m-me encantaría…- dijo la pelirroja con un rubor en sus mejillas, para después bajar la cabeza para ocultarlo.

El Shane estaba más que feliz, así que vino y abrazo a la chica gentilmente, ella lo abrazo también.

–Gracias Trix. No sabes el peso que me has quitado de los hombros.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja, todavía abrazándola.

–am… no hay de que…

Burpy estaba ahí en el hombro del Shane como siempre y pensó; _–Y lo hizo justo en el día de San Valentín. Claro que… nadie en Bajoterra sabe de eso…-_ sacudió la cabeza pero estaba sonriendo, feliz de que su lanzador haya tenido éxito en invitar a salir a la Sting.

* * *

La babosa infierno bajo del hombro del chico, y salto hacia el refugio, donde estaba la hermana del Shane. Ella estaba jugando videojuegos con Kord, pero al parecer, el troll estaba perdiendo.

–No otra vez!- exclamo el troll tirando el control hacia la pantalla, la joven Shane solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Te dije que no me puedes ganar.- dijo la Shane con una ceja alzada. –Ni siquiera mi hermano.- murmullo.

–Hablando de Eli. ¿Dónde está?- pregunto el troll.

Burpy salto hacia la peliazul y empezó a chillarle.

–Eli está afuera con Trixie.- dijo la chica simplemente después que Burpy le explicara. Kord la miro.

– ¿Sera que él…

–Invito a salir a Trixie?- termino de decir Pronto.

Karina abrió los ojos en sorpresa y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ella, Kord y Pronto se miraron entre sí…

–Vamos a verlos!- dijeron en unisonó y salieron corriendo hacia la ventana para ver lo que sucedía con lo tortolitos.

–Esto va ser bueno…- dijo Karina sacando su cámara para grabar todo, Eli la perseguiría por un buen rato si supiera de esto.

* * *

De regreso con los tortolito…

Trixie tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Eli, con un suspiro pregunto: –y… ¿dónde va ser la cita?-

El Shane, había pensado que ella lo iba a rechazar, por eso no había planeado a dónde irían.

–am…

–No lo habías pensado, ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja levantándose para mirar al Shane.

–¿qué? ¿Yo? No haberlo pensado? pff… C-claro que no, es que…. Am…. Es una sorpresa. Si, una sorpresa.- dijo el Shane como una excusa.

La pelirroja rodo los ojos y suspiro.

–Como tú digas…- susurro en su oído mientras ambos se recostaron de nuevo, Trixie, con la cabeza en el pecho de Eli, quien estaba un tanto sonrojado…

La banda quien estaba todavía adentro espiando… pero abrieron los ojos en sorpresa cuando ambos jóvenes se acercaron en un lindo y tierno beso…

Eli la había tomado del mentón y capturo los labios de Trixie con los suyos, sellados con un beso, ambos sonrojados, pero felices…

Trixie de alguna manera, termino encima del Shane, todavía disfrutando el beso. Ella jamás creyo que de todas las chicas de Bajoterra, Eli la elegiría a ella… era un sueño cumplido para ella…

* * *

**El beso no es taaaan detallado como digamos, pero bueno…**

**Ahí está, un One-Shot bien cortito… si quieren ver la cita… ahí me lo dicen en su review… además… tengo más One-Shots aquí para subir…. Prepárense Pili y Karem… ahí voy con sus parejitas…⌐⌐ también tu Aky! :D cuídense! **

**~Elixie Shane**

**PD: Los que estuvieron solos para san Valentín escriban: Yala y "Sad Valentine's day!" en su review… Bye! LQM! (Los quiero mucho!)**


	2. One-Shot Twistem

**Jejeje…. Y que les pareció el primer cap? Espero que les gustó… :) bueno… ahora le toca a Karem… jeje… Chocolate! Lol! **

**Pd: digamos que Karem es otro aprendiz de Blakk o algo así… total que esta con Blakk… es lo único que aclaro… ⌐⌐**

* * *

En algún otro lugar de Bajoterra…

Twist y Karem estaban peleando por una extraña razón, el enojo en la chica crecía en la ella pero era difícil explicárselo al rubio, pues lo chicos a veces no entienden los problemas femeninos.

–Pero si ya te dije que yo no hice nada Ka… fue culpa de Blakk… yo no he hecho nada…- reclamó el rubio mientras veía a la ojichocolate caminar en círculos alrededor de un hongo.

–No le eches la culpa a tu maldito mentor!- exclamo Ka enojada, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Twist ya se había acostumbrado de las palabras que usaba Karem, pues, el mismo también los usaba.

–Mira, no sé lo que hice pero… lo siento mucho Ka…- dijo Twist levantándose y agarrando el brazo de Karem. La ojichocolate lo miro con rabia en sus ojos.

–Ya te dije que…-empezó a decir Karem, pero fue interrumpida por un par de labios contra los suyos, juntos en un beso.

* * *

PDV de Twist…

Ya no la podía soportar, ya eran 2 horas que Ka se estaba quejando que yo le robe todos sus chocolates y que perdí su lanzadora, pero C.C. era quien había hecho eso, yo lo vi hacerlo y cuando entre al cuatro de Karem, C.C. salió corriendo, me quede ahí como: "que rayos…?" y después Karem entro en el momento que estaba cerrando la caja y mis dedos se habían ensuciado con el chocolate derretido y Ka pensó que me las había comindo… C.C. me las pagara…. ⌐⌐

Total que Ka estaba enojada, echándome la culpa pero mentí diciendo que era Blakk… yo ya sabía que le gustaba, aunque no lo admitía, era obvio… para que se callara, la tome del brazo y la besé. Hace un tiempo que quería hacer eso pero no veía el momento correcto para hacerlo…

* * *

PDV de Karem…

Ese maldito de Twist me comió todos mis chocolates y arruino mi lanzadora… rompió el sensor de movimiento… esa es una parte esencial para una lanzadora de muñeca…. Pero claro… le echó la culpa a Quentin…

Pero me sorprendí tanto cuando me beso, esos labios contra los míos… cuando los sentí, tenía ganas de darle una cachetada, pero no pude, sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuello, dejando un camino de cosquillas, estaba sonrojada con los ojos cerrados, al igual que él.

Tenía la mano levantada para pegarle a Twist, pero mi corazón decía que no y correspondí al beso…

* * *

Karem y Twist estaban juntos, aunque el rubio había puesto a Ka en la pared, ambos disfrutando el beso, pero por culpa a la madre naturaleza, se separaron por falta de aire…

Twist bajo su cabeza al hombro de Karem, y beso su cuello suavemente, casi haciendo gemir a la chica…

–T-Twist?- dijo Ka con una voz algo callada.

–si Ka?- murmullo el rubio mirándola pero sintió un ardor en el cachete pues la ojichocolate le había pegado.

–awawawawawaw… para que fue eso?!- pregunto sobándose el cachete.

–eres un cretino…

–por qué?

–Porque sabias a chocolate… te los comiste….- dijo Ka cruzándose de brazos.

–jeje…. Bueno… quizás si lo hice, pero C.C. se comió la mayoría, Quentin arruino tu lanzadora pues yo se la lleve para que la mejorara…- dijo.

Karem abrió los ojos en sorpresa. –Lo hiciste… por… mi?

–sí, lo hice…- dijo Twist con una sonrisa…. –Y ahora que tengo tu atención… saldrías conmigo?- pregunto mirando hacia abajo, no sabía si Karem iba a decir que sí o no, pues no le gustaban esas cosas románticas tantooo como digamos….

–Hmm… quizás… lo pensare…- dijo Karem pensativa con la mano en la cintura.

–Eso significa un sí?

–dije tal vez… y un tal vez es el 75% Twist…- explico.

–si!- exclamo el rubio feliz, haciendo sonreir un poco a la chica, y le beso el cachete…

–aunque sabes que me vengare de ti, verdad?- pregunto Karem, pues ya tenía el titulo de reina de las venganzas…

–am… si…- dijo Twist con cara triste, pues le daba algo de miedo pero no lo iba a admitir.

Karem sonrio complacida y salió de su cuarto, caminando hacia el laboratorio de Quentin, ese maldito se iba a ganar una gran paliza por arruinar la lanzadora…

* * *

**YYYY…. Finish! Que tal les pareció? Paso rápido? Horrible? Feo? Bonito? Bueno? Lo entendieron? Lo escribí bien…?**

**Bueno… ya que… al parecer mucho que comentaron estuvieron solas/solos para San Valentín… como lo siento, yo me la pase con mi mejores amigas en la casa de mi amiga. Pero me enferme el día siguiente, -.- qué raro…. Espero que les gusto este nuevo cap y el de "Una Noche que Jamás se Olvidará"… LQM!**

**Next cap será Pilly o Danallero. (DanaXCaballero). :D**

**~Elixie Shane…**


End file.
